Every Moment
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: ModernAU. WE. Starting a family was going to be harder than Will and Elizabeth thought. After getting into an argument one night, Will leaves and a terrible accident occurs. When Liz later finds out that she's pregnant, where does she turn to for support?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me – they are the property of Ted, Terry, and Disney. I only own the plot. _

_A/N: I'm writing this story as a challenge from WillabethFan4Ever over at HTR. I hope it lives up to your expectations, girl._

_I want to dedicate this story to my main girls, Bea, Juliana, and Meggie, over at HTR. They, as well as everyone else over there, have been really supportive of this and I really want to thank them all for it. I lerf all you guys. I'd also like to thank Allie – she gave me so much advice and really helped me out with the writing of this chapter. I so owe you, Allie._

--- 

**Every Moment**

Sheer, white curtains fluttered softly as a light, warm breeze blew in gently through an open window of a modest home in the English countryside. Sunlight eagerly peeked through the light curtains, shining brightly on the face of a young woman, who was fast asleep. Sensing the light against her face, the young woman slowly began to open her eyes, losing the battle with her subconscious as the new and unwelcome light quickly roused her from her slumber. Squinting from the intruding light, she noiselessly rolled over in bed, careful not to wake her still sleeping husband. Lying on her side, she was able to make out the time on the digital clock standing on the nightstand behind her husband's motionless form – 6:34am. 

"Typical," the young woman grumbled irritably as she fell back into her original position on the bed she shared with her husband, Will Turner.

Sleeping for long periods of time was something Elizabeth Turner had not been able to do as of late. And that annoyed her to no end. She could clearly recall the night when these particular occurrences first began, but she was stumped as to the reason behind them. It wasn't that she was doing anything differently – she went to bed around the same time each night and woke up around the same time each morning; she wasn't stressed out about anything, physically or mentally. She sighed in exasperation, staring up at the ceiling of her room intently. 

But, then she remembered some peculiar feelings she'd been having recently – well, actually, she seemed to recall getting them around the same time her nightly insomnia first began. Which she found quite odd… Could these feelings be the cause of her lack of being able to sleep for significant amounts of time?

"Elizabeth…" She whipped her head to the side to look over at her husband – who she saw, to her great dismay, was awake.

"Oh, Will," she said apologetically, turning her body once more in his direction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Will smiled sleepily.

"It's okay," he said as he reached his hand over to stroke his wife's arm lazily, still half asleep as he did so. "I should be getting up relatively soon anyway." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, I shouldn't," she mumbled agitatedly, moving into a sitting position directly in front of her husband. 

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with me," she continued, moving closer to Will, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you mean?" he asked absently.

"I mean," she said, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, "that I can't seem to stay asleep for more than a few hours a night, and even then I'm waking up every hour or so for no apparent reason. It's just the strangest thing." Elizabeth yawned, trying to will herself to sleep lying up against her husband. "And I'm bloody exhausted, but I can't seem to fall back asleep." 

"And why do you think that is?" Will asked, letting his hand travel teasingly down her arm to the hem of her camisole. Elizabeth's eyes shot open as his warm hand began to make its way under her shirt.

"I…" Elizabeth paused, sighing at her husband's touch. "Oh, that's not why!" Will chuckled, a coy smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you positive about that, Mrs. Turner?" Will felt himself begin to harden as he gently cupped Elizabeth's breast beneath her camisole, finding her nipple hardening at his touch.

"Will…" Elizabeth moaned softly. "The reason isn't that-"

"I think," he began, effectively cutting her off as he slowly removed his hand from beneath her shirt and maneuvered her out of his embrace, "I know of a way that can guarantee that you'll be able to fall back asleep."

"And what pray tell would that be?" she asked coyly as he gently pinned her beneath him.

"Well," he continued as he straddled her, "it starts off a bit like this…." Will leaned down and gently caught his wife's lips with his own; boldly, he began to run his tongue ever so softly across her lips, silently asking for admittance. Eagerly, she opened her mouth for him, deepening their kiss. 

"Will," she began breathlessly as he moved lower still to kiss her neck, "isn't it a little early for this?" Elizabeth could feel him chuckle against her throat. He gave her a quick peck before looking her straight in the eyes.

"Not in the slightest." 

He grinned before kissing her neck again, letting his tongue slide inertly across her skin. Elizabeth shivered involuntarily at the sensation, her skin growing hot.

As Will continued to attend to her neck, Elizabeth ran her hands teasingly down his back to the hem of his shirt, eliciting a slight shudder from him. At his nod of approval, she hastily pulled it up and over his head, throwing it off to the other side of the room. Will sat up and did the same for Elizabeth, only more slowly, watching intently as her pert breasts came into view. Impatiently, Elizabeth grabbed his hands and led them to her chest, breathing heavily as she savored the intimate contact. 

Even though none of this was new to Will, he still reveled in how easily it aroused him. Touching her like this would surely never get old…

"Will."

Will's eyes shot up from her breasts to her face, which glowed softly in the morning light. 

"What?" he asked faintly.

Elizabeth's dark brown eyes left his face and traveled down to the large bulge pressing against the front of his boxers. "I think someone's ready to come out and play…"

Will let his head fall onto his wife's shoulder as he gasped, his breathing growing more labored as she ran her small hand over the front of him continuously. 

"I know," he grunted into the hollow of her neck, concentrating on maintaining his control.

Swiftly, Elizabeth pushed Will away from her and onto his back, grabbing at his boxers and pulling them down. Will sighed in relief. Elizabeth smiled shyly at him, still managing a blush even though they'd done this numerous times before. Hesitantly, she moved her hand over his tip, lightly brushing it with her fingertips. Will groaned loudly before sitting up and firmly grabbing her wrist, halting her in her caresses.

"This is supposed to be about you, remember," Will reminded her, smiling slightly.

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I do remember," she told him, gently pushing him back down onto the bed before climbing up on top of him. "But, this has to be about you, too."

Will closed his eyes as she leaned her head down, letting their foreheads rest against one another.

"I know, but," he said quietly, "I know how worried you've been over the past few days with these 'feelings' of yours. I know it may not seem like I do, but-"

"But, Will-"

"Liz," he cut her off firmly, his eyes still shut, "this morning is going to be all about you. Just let me do this for you…please."

He opened his eyes and saw, to his great astonishment, that she was looking blankly back at him. He searched her face for a second, looking for any sign of a retort that he knew was sure to come. But, none did. 

"Okay, Will." 

She gave him her small, secret smile that she reserved only for him. He smiled back as he gently sat up, pushing her up with him. He then switched their positions, once again pinning her down onto the bed beneath him.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a blur for Elizabeth. Will, she thought, was a god – the way he seemed to worship her body…all the caresses along her curves, the feather light kisses between her breasts and down her slender waist… They were enough to make her head spin in pure ecstasy. He made her feel special…needed. Even after almost two years of being happily married to the man, she still had no idea what he saw in her. He was too good for her, she thought as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Will then began to make his way further down her body. Once he reached the waistband of her pajama shorts, he quickly glanced back up at her face, waiting for her sign of approval. Elizabeth nodded almost immediately, impatiently nudging him with her hips. Will grinned as he languidly slid her shorts, as well as her undergarments, down her legs. Elizabeth moaned intolerantly.

"Will, please…." 

Not wanting to irritate her any further, he aptly moved back up her legs, stopping only once he reached her most private of areas. Preparing her for what was to come, Will gently slid two fingers into her and slowly curled them, sliding a third finger in when he realized how wet she was. Elizabeth gasped loudly. Will smirked, silently enjoying the reaction he was able to emit from her. 

"Will," she cried breathlessly, "I need you inside me, now."

At Elizabeth's insistence, he pulled himself back up her body. Elizabeth reached down under him and softly grabbed a hold of his hard member. Will grunted at sudden contact, laying his head on her shoulder. As benignly as she could, Elizabeth guided him to her entrance. Will lifted his head up as Elizabeth lied back down on their bed. 

"Are you ready?" Will asked patiently.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She loved that Will always asked; she knew that he cared greatly about her well being and always wanted to make sure that she comfortable with what they were doing.

As tenderly as he could, Will pushed into her, slowly inching his way down until he was completely enclosed within her. Elizabeth let out a breathy sigh at the familiar sensation. Not wasting any time, Will immediately pulled back out, then thrust gently back in. 

"Oh, William…"

Their rhythm became slightly faster as the seconds passed. Elizabeth reached up and tenderly stroked his back and shoulders, only stopping to dig her nails into his shoulder blades as her muscles began to tighten. Will ignored the pain in his shoulders; instead focusing on Elizabeth and making sure that she reached her high. Reaching his hand down in-between their bodies as they moved, he found her pleasure point and softly began to rub his thumb in a circle around it.

"Oh…" Elizabeth moaned as the new sensation ran through her loins. 

"Come for me, Elizabeth…" Will breathed faintly into her ear, pumping a bit harder.

Elizabeth felt herself begin to shake as Will quickened his movement against her nub. Arching up into him, she cried out. 

"Will!" With one last thrust from Will, Elizabeth reached her release. As she came down from her peak, Will let his control go and, with a few extra thrusts, found his release as well, emptying himself into her. Elizabeth sighed as his warmth filled her. 

Panting, Will collapsed on top of her; he laid his head atop her heaving chest as he took deep breaths. Elizabeth reached her hands up to move his unruly hair away from his face as she too tried to slow her breathing. 

"I love you, Will," she whispered, placing a soft kiss against the top of his head.

Will slowly lifted his head. "I love you, too." He kissed her gently before rolling off of her and pulling her back flat against his chest.

"Feel a bit sleepy now, I hope?" he asked, letting his own eyes droop shut.

"A bit," she admitted, stifling a yawn as she too let her eyes close. 

"Good…" Will tightened his arm around Elizabeth's waist and softly kissed her shoulder before letting sleep succumb him. Elizabeth followed him quickly. She only hoped this time she'd be able to sleep peacefully, without her 'feelings' keeping her on edge…

---

_A sterile smell hung loosely in the air. Walls were painted a glistening white, letting off a glaring shine as heavily lit ceiling lights reflected upon them. Men and women, some in long white lab coats, rushed quickly passed her, focusing on their own issues and tasks at hand. _

_She was at a hospital._

_Elizabeth glanced nervously around her. She recognized no one; everything seemed to pass by in a muddled blur of color, with her caught in the middle of it all. She felt a headache coming on and reached up to rub her temple, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. When her hands touched her cheeks, however, she felt that they were wet. Elizabeth brought her hands down from her face and studied them confusedly. _

_"'Lizabeth!" Her head shot up at the familiar voice calling her name._

_"Jack!" she cried in surprise, running over to meet her friend. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her to him in a strong embrace._

_"Lizzie, I'm so sorry…" he whispered comfortingly into her ear._

_Elizabeth quickly pulled out of his embrace and regarded him strangely. "Sorry for what?"_

_Jack immediately pulled her back into his embrace, holding her head tightly against his collarbone. "It's okay to cry, you know, Lizzie."_

_"Cry for what!" she exclaimed against him, even more confused than she was before. Looking over Jack's shoulder, she noticed his girlfriend, and her best friend, walking towards them._

_"Ana!" she shouted, shaking Jack off before running over to her friend. "What's happening? And why is Jack acting so peculiar?"_

_Anamaria gave her boyfriend a worried look, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. _

_"Ana…" she began cautiously. 'What's going on?" Ana just stared solemnly at her best friend. _

_"Liz, I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry for what!" Elizabeth cried confusedly, causing a few doctors and nurses to send her warning glances. They went unnoticed by her, however._

_Anamaria gently took Elizabeth by the arm and led her over to a sitting area directly across from the nurse's station. Once there, she sat her down in-between her and Jack and sighed forlornly._

_Elizabeth felt herself quickly becoming worked up; her friends had never not told her what was going on before. It was then that she realized who was missing from this particular scene. _

_"Wait…" Elizabeth began quietly, shifting her gaze from Ana to Jack and back again. "Where's Will?"_

_She saw the worried look pass once again between her two friends. _

_"Where is he?" she demanded more forcefully. Ana reached over to hug Elizabeth, but she rapidly jumped out of her chair, leveling a glare in both of her friends' directions._

_"Lizzie," Jack started, unshed tears beginning to well up in his eyes, "he's…"_

_"He's what!" she screamed when Jack suddenly stopped._

_"Miss," a doctor addressed Elizabeth sternly, coming over to where she was standing in front of Jack and Ana, "this is a hospital – I'm going to have to ask that you keep your voice down, for the sake of our patients in the rooms around you."_

_"No, I will keep my damn voice down!" she yelled at the unsuspecting doctor, who took a nervous step back. "Now, where the hell is Will!" she shrieked once again at Ana and Jack. _

_When she received no response, she hurriedly took off down the hallway closest to her. _

_"Will!" she called out loudly, not caring about how the volume of her voice affected the people around her. "Will!"_

_Fresh tears began to run down her already damp cheeks as she continued to run blindly down the hallway. _

_"WILL!"_

---

"Liz!" Will shook his wife's arm roughly. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth screamed as her eyes flew open. Shooting up in bed, she began to take deep breaths in order to try and slow her rapid breathing. When she saw Will looking both frightened and worried next to her, she breathed a sigh of relief and eagerly pulled him to her, gripping him against her petite form tightly.

"Liz," he breathed confusedly, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, Will!" She pulled back from him slightly to look him in the eyes, where he quickly took note of her tears. "It was horrible."

"What was horrible?" he asked, still looking at her worriedly. He lightly grasped her cheeks and wiped away the tears that trailed down them with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

"I've never had a dream like that before…" she said faintly, looking away from her husband. "I…. You were…."

"Elizabeth," Will forced her to look at him, "it was just a dream. I'm right here, and I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she breathed, choking on a sob, "but that doesn't make the dream seem any less real."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Liz," Will promised, trying to sound reassuring.

"How can you be sure of that?" she asked disbelievingly. 

"Because I am."

Will pulled his wife against him as she let out a sob. He didn't know if those supposed 'feelings' of hers had anything to do with this dream, but he sincerely hoped they didn't – Elizabeth didn't need the extra stress. And he wasn't willing to admit it, but those feelings were beginning to alarm him; he never knew someone to have consistently troubled 'feelings' when there was nothing going wrong with their lives. And with this dream on top of them…. This was all too odd for him to make out, and it wasn't something that he particularly wanted to deal with.

"Liz," he said soothingly, pushing her up from his chest to face him, "let's not worry about this, okay? It was just a bad dream – nothing else."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she tried to control her subdued sobbing. "Yeah…" she agreed. "It was just a dream…."

Will kissed her forehead before pulling her into his lap and laying them back down on their bed. "Shh…." He soothed her gently, stroking her hair as she continued to cry lightly into his chest. "It's okay…." He sighed, genuinely hoping that nothing worth worrying about would come from this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Ted, Terry, and Disney. I only own the plot._

_Chapter 2_

Two weeks had passed since Elizabeth's nightmare. Fortunately, sleep had been coming easier and easier to her over those last two weeks and she had not had another nightmare since. She supposed that Will had been right when he told her that nothing would come from them; that they were just dreams and nothing more.

While Elizabeth was pleased that her nightmare had not returned, she couldn't deny that the thought of it still troubled her, in some sense. Usually dreams didn't bother her, but this one had been different – she couldn't shake off the ominous feeling that it gave her; she couldn't let go of it. The feeling of dread always hung over her head whenever she thought about it, and that didn't sit well with her. Not in the slightest.

But, that was something that she no longer had to worry about, it seemed. It was just a dream after all, as Will had said - nothing to worry about, right?

With her insomnia gone, Elizabeth found it quite easy to fall back into her normal, daily routine. Well, as easy as her daily routine permitted.

"Elizabeth, did you check the guest list?" Susan, Elizabeth's American coworker, asked as she hurriedly fingered through the invitations to the benefit their company was hosting within the next few days.

"Yes, yes," Elizabeth replied, surpassing the urge to roll her eyes, as she laid the list down on the nearest desk. "I've checked it three times already."

"Oh, don't sound so irritable," Susan remarked, glancing up from the invitations for a split second to glare at her coworker. "We're all on edge here."

"Us more than anyone," Elizabeth murmured softly.

Susan once again looked up from her work to stare at Elizabeth, only this time in a friendlier manner.

"Indeed," Susan smiled slightly. Elizabeth returned the small smile.

"This is just…" Elizabeth let out a long sigh. "Just very stressful."

Susan got up from where she was seated to stand in front of her colleague. "I know it's stressful now, but it'll all pay off for us within the next few months."

"For one of us, you mean," Elizabeth retorted, quirking an eyebrow. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know," she said, letting her hands rest on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Just stop worrying about it. I know that only one of us can get promoted, but staying in this position isn't necessarily the worst possible thing."

"That's easy for you to say," Elizabeth said, shrugging Susan off before sitting down in the chair behind her desk. "You've only been at this job for what? About three months?"

"Three months is a long time, my dear," Susan tried to point out, reseating herself at her own desk.

"Not when I've been at this job for the last two years," Elizabeth countered. "That's twenty-one more months that I have over your head."

"So, maybe you've been working at this longer than I have – big deal." Susan let out a long frustrated sigh. "I'm ready to move onto bigger and better things, things that don't involve folding napkins and counting invitations to stupid banquets that I could honestly care less about."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her arrogant coworker. "You do know that the only difference between moving from Assistant Director to actual Director is that one – you get paid more, and two – you don't have to do all the actual folding and counting yourself."

"Exactly!" Susan exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You don't have to deal with all of this shit" – she indicated the invitations, lists, and layouts lying strewn across the table before her – "or anything of the like. All you have to worry about is who you hire to do it for you."

"You still have to work," Elizabeth stated, growing more and more agitated with Susan as the seconds passed. "Just because you don't have to do _this _work doesn't mean you just get to sit around all day and do nothing."

"Whatever." Susan waved her hand as she turned away from Elizabeth, indicating that she was through with the conversation.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as both she and Susan got back to their tasks at hand – Susan resuming her counting of the invitations while Elizabeth looked over the layout of the ballroom their next benefit would be held in.

Competing for a job was not something Elizabeth particularly enjoyed. While Elizabeth knew that she was both more deserving and more qualified for the position of Director of Organization than Susan was, she was also aware that her boss, the current director, liked to play favorites – and his current favorite was none other than Susan.

_Maybe being a slut does have its perks, after all. _Elizabeth once again rolled her eyes as she overlooked the centerpiece arrangements. She wasn't willing to admit it to anyone, but she was scared. Too long she'd been working for this; too many hours she'd put into doing her job to the best of her ability. But, for what? Yes, she was now in a position to possibly move up, but it came at the price of having to compete for the promotion with the director's new favorite fling – er, employee.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth's head shot up from her work as she heard her name. When she turned around to get a good look at whoever had called for her, she came face to face with her boss, Todd Matthews.

While Elizabeth knew that she would never want, nor love, any man other than Will, she had to admit that her boss was quite attractive. With wavy, ear-length sandy blonde hair, a tan, lean figure, and an large smile, Todd was an easy man to fall for - almost as easy to fall for as her husband.

His personality, as well as his eighteenth century attitude towards women, however, put her off greatly. She couldn't recall ever meeting a man as pompous and egotistical as her boss. A reason, she noted, that Will didn't like her working for him.

And he was married – married to a lovely girl whom she liked very much, named Samantha. Elizabeth couldn't understand why sweet, loyal Samantha had picked to marry her fickle, discriminating boss of all people. Elizabeth knew that Samantha was aware of his fooling around with other women, but she was powerless to do anything to stop it. Cheating was not something Elizabeth condoned, and she couldn't grasp why her boss put his poor wife through this.

"Elizabeth, my dear!" She inwardly cringed. "How are the preparations coming along? The event is in three days, you know," he reminded her, stopping in front of her desk.

"I'm quite aware of that, sir," she told him coolly, handing him a copy of the documentation for the event as she respectfully stood up.

"Just checking," he said loftily, looking through the packet Elizabeth had given him. "As I'm moving onto bigger and better things, I want to make sure my two selections for Director are working diligently."

_No wonder he's bedding Susan – their arrogance levels off quite well. _"Oh, I am, sir," Elizabeth reassured him, giving him the brightest – fake – smile she could muster.

"Good," he said smoothly, sliding the documents into a folder. "I'll be back to check on your progress tomorrow afternoon." With a wink and a hasty wave over to Susan, he left. Elizabeth visibly relaxed.

"What's wrong with you?" Susan asked, once again looking up from her work to stare at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth froze. "What do you mean?" She tried to act nonchalant.

"You look really pale," Susan told her point blank.

Elizabeth scoffed. "We live in England, Susan – almost everyone is pale. It's not like California, or wherever the hell you're from."

Susan rolled her eyes. "You look paler than you normally do."

"Do I?" As Elizabeth thought about it, she did begin to notice a queasy, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She began to feel rather lightheaded, as well.

Susan got up when Elizabeth began to sway unsteadily on her feet. "Maybe you should sit down," she advised, helping Elizabeth back over to her desk chair.

"I…uh…" Elizabeth pressed her palm firmly against her forehead, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure she was suddenly feeling. "I think I need a glass of water."

"I'll be right back." Susan quickly got up and made her way towards the employee lounge.

Elizabeth couldn't remember ever feeling this unbalanced and queasy before. It was an odd feeling – and she didn't like it one bit.

"Here's your water, Elizabeth," Susan announced, hurrying back over to where her coworker was sitting.

"Susan, I…" Elizabeth suddenly felt her nausea come at her full force. She covered her mouth and ran to the employee loo as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?" one of Susan and Elizabeth's coworkers, Steve, asked Susan concernedly as he walked into their office.

Susan was at a loss. "I have no idea. She was honestly fine like two minutes ago."

Steve glanced worriedly in the direction of the loo. "Maybe I should ring Will…"

"Yeah," Susan agreed, nodding, "that would be a good idea."

It didn't take long for Will to show up after he'd been called. As he was a professor of Caribbean history at Oxford University, he'd been able to end his class early, earning quite a roar of approval from his many students, and drive out to his wife's office. Steve was waiting for him in the lobby of the building.

"How is she?" Will immediately asked upon seeing Steve.

"I don't know," Steve told him honestly, leading him towards the elevators that would take them to Elizabeth's floor. "She hasn't come out of the loo yet."

"Tell me exactly what happened before you called me," Will demanded as they stepped into one of the two elevators.

"Well," Steve began, pushing the '8' button on the panel inside the elevator, "I just saw her run into the loo. If you want a more detailed response, I would suggest asking Susan when we get up to their office."

Will only nodded, too focused on watching the ascending numbers above the elevator doors to respond verbally.

_Ding._ Will took off at a run towards Elizabeth's office as soon as the elevator doors opened. Upon entering the spacious office, Will immediately spotted Susan seated behind her desk, nervously awaiting his arrival.

"Susan," Will started, coming to a direct stop in front of her, "where's Liz?"

"She's still in the loo," Susan informed him, biting her bottom lip. "She's been in there for about twenty minutes."

"You haven't even tried to coax her out?" Will asked disbelievingly.

"Believe me – I've tried," Susan snapped. "It's not that easy, Will; she's stubborn as hell."

"Sorry," Will apologized meekly.

"It's all right. But, she's apparently fine," she reassured Will. "While I was trying to get her to come out, she kept telling me that she was fine and just wanted to be left alone."

"Well, that's good, at least," Will said, running a hand through his unruly, shoulder-length brown hair. "I've just been really worried about her – she hasn't been in the right mindset lately."

Susan furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? She's seemed fine to me – same old bossy Elizabeth Turner."

Will rolled his eyes at the comment before explaining. "You know how she took a week off about two weeks ago?"

Susan scoffed. "Yeah. I was left to do all of this crap by myself," she muttered bitterly.

Will chose to ignore her comment. "The reason she wasn't here was because she was losing countless hours of sleep over these odd feelings that she'd been having."

"Wait." Susan held up a manicured hand to stop him. "She told me that you guys went on, like, a second honeymoon, or something."

"Well, she lied," Will said slowly as if he was speaking to a four year old.

"So," Susan began again, ignoring the tone in her coworker's husband's voice, "she wasn't sleeping at all?" She regretted her earlier rudeness.

"I got her to sleep once," Will admitted, vividly replaying the memory of his wife waking up, screaming and sobbing, in his mind. "She had a terrible nightmare and woke up scared as hell that something had happened, or was going to happen, to me."

"Poor Elizabeth." Susan tried to feel empathy for the other woman, but found it difficult to do so; she'd never experienced that in her life, and hoped that she never would.

"Have you taken her to a therapist or a psychologist?" Susan asked quietly, trying to help in some way.

Will shook his head. "She's not crazy," he snapped.

Susan held up her hands in defense. "I'm not saying she is; I'm just saying that it might be beneficial for her to talk to someone."

"Look," Will said, holding up a hand to stop her as he rubbed his tired eyes with his other hand, "I appreciate the thought, but it was only one dream and nothing more. And she hasn't had any of those feelings in weeks."

"Then, why did you even bring it up?"

"Because the worrier inside of me automatically thought of that when I got Steve's call; I'm not saying that what's going on with her now has anything to do with what was going on before, but there's always that possibility," Will rationalized.

Susan nodded as an uncomfortable silence fell around them. After several moments, Susan spoke up.

"Maybe you should go and check on her," she urged. "You're her husband – if anyone around here could get her to come out of the bathroom, it would be you."

"Right." Will nodded before walking off towards the loo. When he reached the door, he gently knocked against it a couple of times.

"Liz," he began, pressing her ear up against the cold wood.

"Will?" she called out uncertainly. He felt his heart break slightly as he heard her choke back a sob.

"Yes, it's me." He spoke softly and patiently, all traces of his earlier urgency gone. "Can I come in?" he asked hopefully. Not but three seconds later, he heard the door lock click and the door opened, revealing a disheveled Elizabeth.

The dam of her resolve broke as soon as she saw her husband. Letting out a loud sob, she hurriedly threw her arms around Will and hugged him to her tightly.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Will asked confusedly into her hair, holding her head gently against his collarbone. "I got a phone call from Steve saying that you were sick to your stomach, but then Susan told me you said you were fine."

"I did feel sick to my stomach," Elizabeth told him, pulling him into the bathroom with her before locking the door behind them. "But, I didn't want Susan to know that."

"Well, how do you feel now?" Will pulled back from his wife to check her over. "You do look quite pale."

"I feel somewhat all right at the moment – the nausea's seemed to go away. But, I do still feel really lightheaded," she said, gripping her husband's shoulder in order to steady herself.

"Let's get you home, then," Will said, beginning to move them towards the door.

"But," Elizabeth objected, "what about work? We have that benefit in three days! I have to stay and make sure I get everything done."

"Susan can take care of it," Will conceded.

"But, then that'll make me look like a slacker; you know I'm in competition with her for that promotion, Will," she protested.

Will sighed. "Liz, you can't work when you're feeling like this. I'll phone Todd and let him know of the situation. It'll be fine."

Elizabeth pouted. "Fine. But, he won't be happy," she muttered.

Will rolled his eyes. "Well, screw him. He's never happy with anything anyone does anyway."

"Will!" she giggled.

"You know it's true." He smirked. "Come on," he said, helping her out of the room. Walking back past Elizabeth's office, they spotted Steve.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" Steve asked worriedly, running over to the couple.

"I'm decent," she said with a slight smile, leaning against her husband.

"I'm going to take her home," Will told the other man, one arm wrapped around his wife's waist securely. "She's in no position to sit here for the rest of the day and work."

"Want me to go and explain to Susan?" Steve inquired, trying his best to help out.

"Yeah," Will told him gratefully. "That would be quite helpful, actually."

"I'm on it," Steve assured him, smiling. He turned to Elizabeth. "I hope you feel better." He leaned in close to Elizabeth, so he could be sure that Susan wouldn't overhear him. "That bitch is hell to work with, especially when she and Todd are together, so please hurry back."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "I'll try my best." After a quick goodbye, Will and Elizabeth left the office.

The drive home was not a pleasant one. Elizabeth became sick about halfway there, resulting in an impromptu stop off to the side of the road. Will held her hair up and rubbed her back gently as she emptied her stomach into a random bush.

The couple finally made it home after one other stop off to the side of the road. While Elizabeth felt sicker than she'd ever felt in her entire life, she was glad Will had gotten her to leave work; home, she decided, was a much better alternative.

Carrying his sickly wife in his strong arms, Will slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. After placing Elizabeth gently on their bed, Will walked into their bathroom to fill up a glass of water, hoping she'd be able to keep it down.

"Here," he said, walking back over to the bed, "drink this."

Elizabeth moaned intolerantly when she saw the glass of water. "Will…"

"Come on," he prompted, "it'll make you feel better. You need to keep yourself hydrated." Elizabeth begrudgingly complied with his request, taking the glass from her husband and downing a few sips of it.

"No more," she said, pushing it back into Will's hands. Will nodded, grateful that she at least took a few drinks.

"Do you want me to get you anything else?" he asked kindly.

Elizabeth shook her head. Silence settled around them, as Will made sure she was comfortable.

"Will…" Elizabeth began hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What if…"

"'What if' what?" he inquired, giving her his undivided attention.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she suggested, silently studying his face for any sort of reaction.

Will stared at Elizabeth for several moments. "Will…"

"You would make me the happiest person on this entire earth," he told her honestly, smiling.

Elizabeth laughed. "How very cliché of you," she said, smirking.

Will rolled his eyes playfully. "Cliché, yes; but, it's true."

"Even if this is a bit early?" she queried. "I know we wanted to wait a few more years, but…"

"It doesn't matter," Will told her, taking one of her hands in his. "I did want to wait, before, but I'm ready to be a father now, if you are indeed giving me that opporntuniry."

"I'm ready, too," Elizabeth happily agreed as Will climbed over her, contently laying himself behind her.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence. Will protectively wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as he began to nod off.

"Will," Elizabeth spoke up suddenly.

"Mmm?" he murmured tiredly, his eyes closed.

"Would you mind running to the grocery store and picking up a test for me? I want to make sure of this before we get too excited."

Will groaned in protest. "Do I have to go right now?"

"Yes," she insisted, turning around so she could push him towards the side of the bed.

Will begrudgingly complied with her request, slowly getting up off the bed before sliding his shoes back on.

"Will you be all right here by yourself?" he queried, nervous about leaving a nauseous Elizabeth all alone.

"I'll be fine," she said, kissing his hand. "Just don't take too long."

"I won't," he assured her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

--

_A/N: Hope that didn't bore you all too much. It's essential to the story, so it has to be there. I hope you guys liked it, regardless._

_Just for you, Meggie, I'm going to attempt to make Will's shopping trip humorous in the next chapter. I know you requested some lighthearted/fluffy/humorous moments before it all goes under, so hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. If it doesn't, you can always curse me out later. Hah._


End file.
